Serval Spirit
by Comidia Del Arte
Summary: Saved from the jaws of death by Evelyn. A young Indian woman masquerading as a man goes to the City of the Dead. Only to find something she did not expect to find. A power within herself.
1. Wanted In Cairo

The Egyptian sun beat down upon my back; it was typical day in Cairo. Hot crowed streets, venders calling to tourists in the hopes of grabbing their attention, one of the venders stopped me. Turning my attention I glared at him. He spoke in Arabic. _"That sir is a fine looking animal. Would you be willing to sell it?"_

He extended his hand to my companion, who stood at my side. Said companion was a rather large cat, when the man attempted to touch her, she hissed and swiped at his hand. Smirking, I scratched her behind the ear, replying in fluent Arabic. _"That choice is not mine. Bast chose me a lifetime companion. I am as much her companion as she is mine."_

Bast pressed her head into my hand, and we made our way to the local tavern. As we walked, something on the wall of a house that faced the street caught my eye. Coming closer my eyes widened and I cursed. It was wanted poster; taking the paper I ripped it from wall. Looking at Bast I muttered. "Well looks like I have become a wanted criminal."

Kneeling down, I showed her the wanted poster. On it was a drawing of me. Thankfully my face remained hidden. Throughout my work I have concealed my face within the confines of a man's balaclava. It was hard enough being a woman in Europe. But try being one in Egypt, and Europe would seem like a feminist's heaven. The best way to make it here was to bind your chest and hide your feminine features as best as possible. Rolling my eyes I tore the poster in half and grinded it into the sand. As we walked I complained. "You lead one French Ambassador into a tomb and he dies. And then they want your blood."

Going into the tavern I took a seat and ordered a drink. Bast jumped up onto the stool next to me. She put something on the bar and then looked over at me. I grimaced when I realized that it was the corpse of a large snake. The tender started to yell at us, making exaggerated gestures towards Bast and her meal. Rolling my eyes I took out my gun and aimed it at him _"A shot of whiskey for myself, and a saucer of goat milk for my escort, if you don't mind?" _

The man looked at Bast's catch, then her, then me, and the down the barrels of my gun. Biting his tongue, he turned and got us our drinks. Putting my gun away I watched as Bast devoured her snake. "So hard to find good service these days, wouldn't you agree?"

Bast made a chirping noise, and then picked up the remainder of her meal, dropping it in my lap. Chuckling I picked it up and put it in my mouth, when the cat's attention was diverted from me I spat it out behind the bar. Hearing a roar of laughter, I looked around to find the last person I least expected to see. "Richard O'Connell! Well I haven't seen you in years. I love the new hairstyle by the way!"

At the mention of his hair, Rick growled. "I lost all my money last week in a bar."

Shaking my head I clicked my tongue, Bast looked at me and jumped into my lap. Leaving the stool empty for O'Connell, he took a seat. "Let me buy you a drink, for old time's sake."

O'Connell nodded, and I added another shot to my order. The tender came back a few seconds later and handed us our drinks. Bast jumped onto the bar top and started to lap up the goat milk. O'Connell knocked back his shot, and I did the same. "I noticed the wanted posters Flint. What did you do this time?"

I bit my lip and absentmindedly began to stroke Bast, who purred. "Well, you see I was hired to guard an Ambassador on a dig in one of the pyramids. Um, well I was not too familiar with the booby traps. He ended up walking into a room full of poisonous snakes."

O'Connell blinked and had another shot. "You're kidding?"

Shaking my head I pulled a 'you're an idiot' look, though my veil made that impossible to see. "Of course not, brainless! Why would I kill someone who was paying me? That's terrible business edict! But course the French view me as vermin scum and do not hold me in the highest regards, so now I have a price on my head!"

With that said I knocked back another shot. Sighing, O'Connell sympathized. "Tough break buddy, you always seem to have the worst luck."

Suddenly gunshots echoed from outside and the doors to the tavern doors were flung open. Spinning around I groaned. O'Connell looked took in the scene. The leader of the gunmen stepped forward. "Ash Flint you are under arrest for the murder of French Ambassador, Anton Boutin."

O'Connell looked back at me again. "Scratch that, you don't seem to have the worst luck. Bad luck is the only kind of luck you have."


	2. The Gallows

Snarling in frustration, I drew out both my guns shot at the police. Taking out two in the process, pain seared through my arm when a bullet grazed me. Blood pulsed from the wound, before another shot could be fired; Bast hissed and jumped onto the gunman's head, digging her claws into his flesh. The man screamed in agony, aiming my gun I shot the man in the stomach. He began to sputter, blood dripping from his mouth.

Ignoring the pain I stood up and unsheathed a hunting knife. In the end I took about three of the men down. I was about to be arrested when O'Connell stood and shot one of my captors. Thus explains why he was later taken away to Cairo Prison. As we were led away I looked at O'Connell. "Thanks for staying by my side, old friend."

O'Connell shrugged. "I owed for finding in the dessert. If you hadn't helped me I would have died."

Shaking my head I stated. "I believe that makes us equal men now."

Inside I felt terrible. Rick had to be my only friend, even though we had only known each other for a few years. He had managed to stay alive. Hence he being my only friend, however I still felt that I could not tell him my greatest most kept secret. And with that in mind we were locked away in the Cairo prison.

For several weeks we were kept from the daylight, I had managed to keep my veil on my face. And since the prisons held no showers I did not need to worry about my other feminine features being exposed. But on the morning of O'Connell's and my hanging we had visitors. Well O'Connell had visitors; I had been let out into the sun as a last request. That morning we were thrown into one of the outside cages. I didn't care much for Rick's visitors. I was busy trying to find Bast. Finally my eyes landed on her, she was tethered to pole near where the Warden liked to sit.

I clicked my tongue to the roof of my mouth and let out a series of chirps, much like the sounds she tended to make. Bast's ears flattened and she turned her head, seeing me she began to struggle against the rope around her neck.

The Warden began to take notice of her struggling and left the visitors behind to speak with O'Connell giving them privacy. I worried about Bast, but I was aware that the Warden was superstitious. He wouldn't dare harm a Serval cat, they were said to be the ancient Gods in animal form. To harm them would be viewed as an insult.

My eyes landed on the visitors, they were both obviously wealthy, well wealthy on peasant terms anyway. I tuned into their conversation, suddenly interested due to their constant whispering and the agitated look of Rick's face. The woman managed to call Rick's attention. "Ah, excuse me, hello? Um we found your… puzzle box. And we've come to ask you about it."

This lady did not know how to lie, how she could even think that some foolish excuse would pass the wool over a person like Rick was beyond my understanding. As to be expected O'Connell caught on. "No"

Perplexed the woman echoed. "No?"

Rick smirked. "No, you came to ask me about me about Hamunaptra."

Both the man and woman were in shock. The woman pressed on. "How do you know this box pertains to Hamunaptra?"

O'Connell looked over at me and smirked. Shaking my head I called. "Couldn't it be more obvious madam? He must have found it in Hamunaptra."

The gentleman glared at me. "And who are you?"

Looking back at the guards I replied. "Flint, Ash Flint. A bodyguard for hire and a tour guide through Egypt's most dangerous tombs, sadly however I have been locked away due to false murder charges."

Rick rolled his eyes at me. "Seriously Ash, could you be more mellow dramatic?"

Shrugging I looked over at the two visitors. "You know if you plan of going to Hamunaptra in search of something. Maybe you could use an extra pair of hands."

The woman narrowed her eyes. "How do we know we can trust a killer if we do hire you."

Raising one of my hands I stated. "May the ancient gods and goddesses of the sacred lands of Egypt bare witness, that I will do whatever it takes so that you may come away from your expedition unscathed and fulfilled. All you have to do is save my life and my protection is free."

Looking over at O'Connell I implored him silently to take the job. It was all our necks on the line. The man leaned down and glared at Rick looking skeptical. "How do we know this isn't just a load of piss wallow?"

I knew what was coming before it happen. Rick acted curious and asked. "Do I know you?"

The man smiled stupidly. "No, no I just have one of those faces…" Before he could finish his sentence Rick punched him, receiving a beating from the guard. He let out a slew of curses under his breath. The woman ignored the man on the floor and stepped over him. "So you really were at Hamunaptra?"

Rick nodded with a smile on his face. "Yeah I was there."

The woman's eyes narrowed. "You swear?"

This earned a chuckle from Rick "Every damn day."

I let out a laugh, receiving a look of appreciation from O'Connell. The woman groaned. "No, that's not what I meant."

Smirking both Rick and I stated. "We know what you meant." Rick carried on. "I was there, Hamunaptra." I chimed in. "Pharaoh Seti's place." We both looked at each other and said in unison "City of the Dead."

The woman looked overly excited. She pressed on. "Do you think you can tell me the location?" The Warden was coming back. Taking her hat off and she covered her face and whispered. "I mean the exact location?"

Rick smirked and motioned for her to come closer. "You want to know?"

She nodded. "Well yes!"

He motioned for her come closer still. "Do you really want to know?"

Her head was against the bars "Y…yes."

O'Connell took her face in his hands and kissed her then practically yelled. "Then get us the hell out of here!"

One of the guards hit me over the head with a crop; they did the same thing to Rick. A sinking feeling filled me as we were dragged away. We were about to be hung. The last thing I heard was the woman asking. "Where are you taking them?"

The Warden chuckled. "To be hanged."

The confirmed my fears, one thought came to mind, I was too young to die.


	3. Liberation

We were led to gallows, more like shoved. As we walked I saw Bast struggling to get to me, surely my death would kill her. Serval cats only picked one life companion, and in the event of their master's death they would fall into some form of depression and die. The hangman placed the nooses around our necks "Any last words pigs?"

Rick spoke in an irritated voice. "Loosen the knot and let me go."

Smirking I jabbed. "A couple shots of bourbon would go a long way."

The hangman looked at the Warden and stated. _"He wants to be let go, and he wants a drink. What do I do?"_

I looked at Rick who turned to me. We both agreed in silence that hangman lacked something in the brain department. The Warden yelled at him. _"You hang them, you moron!"_

The hangman whacked both of us on the head. Rick sighed, and I mumbled. "It was worth a try."

O'Connell stared at me. "What is it with you and alcohol?"

I kept my eyes trained forward "Said the drunk."

Taking notice of the argument going on, on the rise, I nudged Rick. "Your lady friend is fighting for you."

Rick looked up. "You mean us?"

I shook my head. "Mostly you, she doesn't want me dead since we seemed like good buddies."

Suddenly the Warden's voice cut through the chorus of the prisoners' chanting "Drop them!"

The door went out from under us, as an attempt to live I swung my legs back and grasp the edge of the lift with my feet, despite the that the noose cut slightly into my neck. Relief filled me when I noticed O'Connell struggling. It meant we still had a chance. The hangman was about to push me from my precarious perch. But he was interrupted when the Warden yelled. "Cut them down!"

Air filled my lungs, even though my body hurt from falling onto the ground I smiled. I looked at Rick and then at the woman who had saved us. When Rick looked up at the booth area, he locked eyes with our savior. A small smile pulled at my concealed lips. There was something between them, something only a woman's intuition would notice.

The next day, I awoke with a sense of relief. Today we would be leaving on our journey to Hamunaptra. I sat up in my bed, letting the thin covers fall from my body. I felt unrestricted and free, due to Cairo's hot climate I slept without night clothes. The beginning of the day and the end of the night were the only times I could ever look upon myself as a woman. Bast lifted her head up off my hip and looked at me; slowly she got up and stretched on the floor. Swinging my legs around, I walked over to the mirror. I observed my reflection with perplexed look on my face. At times I wondered why I put on such a façade.

My flesh was a light shade of caramel; my hair lay straight and reached my shoulder blades, it was the color of black ink. Starring into my eyes I became curious. What did they look like when I spoke as a man, too woman were they considered handsome? When I was a child my mother told me that my eyes were as if the ocean was at war with the heavens. Like a lightning storm at sea. Sighing I turned my back to the mirror and looked over my shoulder. Inked into my back was the symbol for Bast. There was also a series of hieroglyphics that tangled themselves on my arms, stopping just above my wrists. Ever since my childhood I had always felt a deep connection with this particular deity, the unexplainable presence of this tattoo or rather birthmark fed the connection. It was bizarre but I accepted it by silently praying to her before I battled. Shaking my head I looked at Bast. "What do you think my friend? Can I be considered a striking young lady?"

Bast glanced at me from the window and purred. Taking that as a yes, I began to dress. As I started to bind my chest my mind fell back into a cool oasis of memories. Like the first time I wielded a dagger, the first time I shot a gun, the first time I dressed as a man. When I brought my attention back to the mirror I stuffed my hair into the head piece in order to hide it, they I pinned the veil of the black clothe to the fabric that rested on my right cheek, concealing the lower portion of my face. Once I strapped my weapons belt around my hip and waist I looked into the mirror. I was no longer Asha De Costa. I was now Ash Flint.


	4. So it Begins

Grabbing my pack, and with Bast at my side I left for the ferry at the shore of the Nile. I ran into Rick just outside the door of the hotel. "I assume you slept well O'Connell?"

He nodded and spoke as we walked "Better than prison."

With a nod I replied. "Indeed."

O'Connell was about to say more, but he caught sight of Evelyn and her brother Jonathan, whose names I had learned the night before. "Well, personally I think he's filthy, rude a complete scoundrel." It did not take a genius to figure out who our employer was bad mouthing. "I don't like him one bit!"

Rick chose that time to step in. "Anyone I know?"

Evelyn took in Rick with a shocked expression. She was flabbergasted so to speak "Oh…um…hello there."

Jonathan smiled jovially patting Rick and shaking his hand. He tried to shake my hand but I bowed respectfully. O'Connell nodded and started to check his wallet "Yeah uh smashing."

Jonathan shook his head and stated. "Oh I never steal from a partner, partner."

Rick nodded and then seemed to remember something "Um no hard feelings about the uh?" He punched the air. Jonathan put his hands up and remarked. "Of course not, happens all the time."

Evelyn pulled Rick aside for a second asked sternly. "Mr. O'Connell? Can you look me in the eye and guarantee this isn't some kind of a flimflam, because if it is I am warning you…!"

O'Connell looked at me and we both rolled our eyes. Rick then looked at her seriously. "You're warning me? Lady, let me tell you…my whole damn garrison believed in this so much, that without orders. We marched halfway across Libya and into Egypt to find that city. And when we got there, all we found was sand and blood." That little speech left Evelyn wordless. With that in mind He offered to take her bags, and I followed him aboard the ship.

As the night wore on, things began to tense a little bit. I was sitting in the dining area of the ship when a group of loud Americans sauntered in. Not long after Jonathan joined them and they began to play a game of cards. I listened in on their conversation while I sharpened the blade of one of my knives. I paused when Jonathan began to propose a bet to the strangers, it was unsettling and annoying. The group seemed to notice the sudden silence and glanced up at me, taking notice of me for the first time since they came in here. Jonathan smiled and called. "Aw Flint, sit down with us we could use another player."

Returning to the task of my knife I shook my head replying. "I' am not one to gamble Jonathan. I've seen many a man lose everything to their own foolishness."

The table fell silent; one of the Americans turned and looked me, Burns was his name I think. "Did you just insult us?"

Pausing, I slowly nodded. "I believe so, splendid that you caught on so quickly my American friend."

At that time Rick chose to enter the room before a fight took place. Taking the opportunity I stood and walked away, in the hopes of finding a peaceful place to sit. I walked around the edge of the boat for a few minutes, and managed to find Bast in Evelyn's company. Clicking my tongue I called her over to my side. Evelyn looked over at me. "It must have taken a lot of patience to tame her."

I shook my head. "Serval cats are not meant to be tamed ma' am. These cats don't choose their companions lightly. But she is a impeccable alia all the same."

Evelyn nodded and prodded on. "How did you come upon her? I know Serval cats are rarely seen considering their shy behavior."

Taking a seat I gave another click of the tongue, offering Bast a spot next to me. She took it and rested her head in my lap, purring contently. "She was being sold by a vendor when she was a cub. I walked by her cage while out that morning. Seeing me, Bast began to chirp and call out. As if I was another Serval cat, curious I turned back and had a look at her. Disgusted at the condition she was being kept in I bought her off the man and we've been together since that day."

Smiling under my veil I scratched Bast behind the ear. Feeling Evelyn's gaze linger on me I looked back at her. Finally she spoke. "Why do you where that balaclava? It seems that you never take it off."

Sitting back I acted as if I was pondering the memory. In truth I was trying to remember the lie I told O'Connell when I first met him. Within a minute it came to mind. "When I was a child I was in my family's stable tending the animals. One of the lanterns fell and the whole thing burst into flames. I was found the next day with burns along my back and the lower half of my face."

I glanced at Evelyn hoping that she would swallow the story. The look of pity and remorse on her face convinced me that she had. I was able to smile freely at my success. Standing I bid Evelyn a good night and left for my room. Bast followed close behind. Entering my quarters I turned and locked the door. Removing my veil I lied back on my bed and shut my eyes. I didn't want to run the risk of removing the bindings in case someone was to ask for me. Within minutes I had dozed off.


	5. Abandon Ship

Most likely an hour later I was jolted awake to the sounds of screams and terror. It was Bast who had woken me, bless her. I shot up from my bed when the shrieks reached my ears. After putting on my veil I grabbed my weapon belt and opened the door, the smell of smoke permeated the air. Bast was at my heels within a second. Before the fire could grow towards our door, I picked her up and ran as fast as I could to the front of the ship.

When we got to the bow of the boat, we ran into a gun war between what might have been desert people and the godless Americans. At first I was not sure which side to take, until one of the desert people aimed to shoot me. He missed by an inch, ducking down I took out my gun and shot him in the leg, wounding but not killing him. Seeing Rick, Jonathan and Evelyn I got up and ran through the array of bullets, narrowly dodging them. One man tried to attack me as I was about to throw myself over bored into the safety of the water. But Bast attacked him, distracting him long enough so that I could get away. Not long after, she and the rest of the party followed me into the water.

Pulling myself onto the bank I coughed up some water and stood. When no one was looking I removed my veil and ringed the water out of it. I sighed with relief that I had been wearing my pack while sleeping, the thing held my only material possessions in this world. Which were only just a couple of clothes, and my parents' old wedding bands, as you can see I am not one for material possessions, unless you count guns and knives.

It wasn't long until the other four made it onto the bank. Walking up to them I helped each of them up, except the Warden who struggled in making his short legs pick up the rest of him. Evelyn was very distraught about the loss of our supplies. "We've lost everything, all the tools and equipment….All my clothes."

Rick looked like he was on the verge of saying something, but someone called his name from across the river. Turning my attention I looked up to find a rat faced man laughing on the other bank, smiling smugly "Hey O'Connell! Hey, it looks to me like I've got all the horses!"

Without any form of hesitation, Rick yelled. "Hey! Beni, looks to me like you're on the wrong side of the river!"

The man, Beni looked around at kicked the water in flurry of anger, cursing wildly. Chuckling I looked at Rick. "If I remember correctly there should be a small village within walking distance. We can go there and gather some supplies, clothes for Evelyn and transportation."

We managed to reach the village within three hours; we decided that in the morning we would continue on to Hamunaptra. That night I did not sleep much, I ended up sharing a tent with O'Connell and Jonathan. And I did not want to run the risk of them seeing anything. Bast lied next to me through most of the night; upon occasion she would rub her head into my hand asking me to pet her.

When the sun began to paint the dunes with its unforgiving rays, I stood and stretched. Going out of the tent I went around back and used a pale of water to wash the grime from my face. Once our party was awake and ready we set out to buy our supplies. Evelyn disappeared with a group of native women to buy some clothes. And I went with Jonathan and Rick.

Jonathan managed to get into some sort of verbal scrap with the Camel man. Apparently he was asking for a lot of money or a lot of money on Jonathan's terms anyway. "Can you believe this?"

Jonathan shrieked in frustration for the hundredth time. Rick, becoming even more annoyed yelled. "Will you just pay the man?"

But Jonathan still kept going at it. Snarling, I snatched the money from his hands and paid for him. Taking the camel reins I led three of them away, leaving Rick and Jonathan to lead their own. As we walked, Rick chuckled and stated. "We probably could have gotten them for free; all we'd have to do is give him your sister."

Smiling from under my veil I replied. "I wouldn't let that old man hear you, he might just take up the offer."

Shrugging, Jonathan countered. "Yes well, it's awfully tempting isn't it?"

Evelyn came out from the tent, she was smiling shyly. Obviously unsure of how she looked. Giving Rick a sideways glanced I saw the look on his face. Oh yes, something was blossoming between them indeed. Rick continued to stare causing Evelyn to flush and look away coyly. "Yes…Awfully."

Smirking I hoisted myself onto my camel, Bast joined me. Thankfully the camel did not shy away the sight of her. Then we watched for everyone else to do the same. With that we made our way into the desert. Through most of the morning, Jonathan complained about how he never liked camels. Evelyn did not agree with him. She looked over at me and asked. "Mr. Flint what to do you think of camels?"

Shrugging I patted the neck of my mount. "I was raised around horses as a child. Being on them reminds me of happier time. But camels are just as good."

Bast sat up suddenly in the crook of the camel's neck. Her ears were perked, without so much as sparring me a glance she jumped down and disappeared into the dunes. I paid her no mind; she had done things like this before. And when night fell she would be back.


	6. City of the Dead

As the sun proceeded to set, Evelyn, her brother and the Warden had drifted off into sleep. Rick and I remained awake and wary of the hidden dangers of the desert. I was beginning to worry about Bast, she had not yet returned to us. Rick seemed to notice as I turned in my saddle. "Are you alright Flint?"

Looking out across the vast desert I began to call her. Chirping and clicking my tongue in the hopes that she would hear me. Seeing something dart down from one of the dunes I smiled, Bast had returned. Jumping up into my arms she purred happily. I frowned slightly; there was a new scent on her. It was the not the smell of her prey or the smell of the desert. She smelled of horses and sweat. Stroking her I muttered. "Who have you met little sister?"

Giving a small chirp, Bast curled up and closed her eyes. I stared at her until a sound coming from the dunes drew my attention. It sounded like a good sized herd of horses. Inspecting my surroundings my eyes landed on the cause of the noise. On the top of dune that Bast had returned from were about five men on horseback. Urging my camel forward I caught up to Rick. "O'Connell, we are being watched."

Rick looked in the direction that I had indicated. He looked be recovering a memory from long ago. "I've seen those horsemen before; they were here when I was last in Hamunaptra."

As we continued to ride, I kept an eye on the horsemen. Glancing at Bast I whispered. "Are they the ones you met on your travels my friend?" Bast paid no heed to my words and slept on.

**Bast's Travels:**

The desert was a lonely desolate place; animals were just as scarce as water. However despite that a single creature was running through the sands, stopping to dig in the sands, hunting for a possible meal. The animal was about the size of a good sized dog. But it was not a dog, it was desert cat. Its ears suddenly perked and it looked up from its dig.

Only a few feet away stood a group of men on horseback. Curious, the cat sneaked forward, keeping low to the ground, wanting to see but not be seen. One of the men looked away from his companions. Seeing the creature he studied it carefully, getting off his horse he attempted to coax it closer. The cat sniffed the air and chirped slightly, ever so slowly it drew closer.

The man held out his hand, the cat sniffed his and hand and then pressed its head into his palm. Pulling down the veil of his balaclava, his face was revealed. His skin was tanned from constant exposure to the sun. He had gentle eyes, dark as the night sky. On both his cheeks and forehead were Arabic tattoos. He was a powerful man; he led the group of horsemen. As well as a large tribe of desert people. His name was Ardeth Bay. Smiling he stroked the cat's head. Seeing a worn leather cord tied around the cat's neck Ardeth reached for it, he found a pendent attached to it. He wiped the grime from the metal revealing the crest of Bast.

The cat's ears suddenly perked and without a second glance at Ardeth it sped away. Getting up, Ardeth returned to his horse, when he mounted his horse he heard something. It sounded like the grunts of camels. Signaling to his men, they rode toward the edge of the dunes. When they reached it, Ardeth spotted the cat running toward a group of camels. He could hear a series of chirping coming from one the riders. The cat jumped onto the camel and looked to be curling up in the crook of its neck.

Taking in the rest of the group he recognized the leader, it was the man from the battle at Hamunaptra three years ago. Somehow he managed to survive the desert. _"This one is strong."_

He noticed that the other rider had taken notice of them; from here he could see it was a young man, he wore a black turban and his face seemed to be concealed by a scrap of fabric. Small for a man in his opinion, the rider urged his camel forward and pulled up next to the leader. They spoke for a few seconds and they both looked up at him and his men. Ardeth continued to study the second man, something seemed off about him. His gut told him so.

We road through the night, Rick and I took turns staying awake and keeping watch. I managed to catch a few winks. But it was not very comfortable as you can image. When the sun was just beginning to rise we were reunited with the Americans. Beni greeted us heartily "Good morning my friend!"

I snarled from under my veil, Evelyn heard me and grimaced in agreement. Rick pulled his camel to a halt, as did Beni. The rest of us followed suit. I could feel something was going to happen. One of the Americans, Daniels was his name, becoming impatient yelled at Beni. "What the hell are we doing?"

"Patience my good barat'm patience." Beni replied

Another of the Americans, Burns spoke to Rick. "Remember our bet O'Connell, first one to the city, five hundred cash bucks."

"One hundred of them bucks are yours if you help us win that bet." Daniels added to Beni.

The rat man called. "Oh it will be my pleasure." He looked over at me and nodded "Hey Flint nice cat!"

I replied cordially with a gesture involving my middle finger. Rick smirked at my remark. "Get ready."

Evelyn looked around "For what?"

As if stating the obvious he said. "We are about to be shown the way."

Looking forward we all watched as the sun rose; as it did something began to materialize in front of us. I stared it awe, it was amazing. Two of the Americans spoke in amazement. "Can you believe it?"

"Hamunaptra" Was another amazed comment, Rick signed and grumbled. "Here we go again."

Without a moment's thought, everyone surged forward, intent on winning the bet. This would have been one of the times where I would have preferred a horse. Giving my camel a smack in the hindquarters it broke into a run. I managed to catch up with Jonathan who was whooping his sister onward. She was neck and neck with Rick; her camel pressed forward passing O'Connell up.

We spent most of the day underground within the tomb. We did not run into much trouble, I stuck by Jonathan and Evelyn, too protect them if need be. I was a woman of my word. I promised them protection, and they would have it.


	7. He That Shall Not Be Named

Our group managed through the tunnels without a kink, we made it to a larger room, Evelyn stepped forward looking excited. "The legs of Anubis, the secret compartment should be in there somewhere."

Unusual sounds began to echo around the room. They were coming from in front of us, stepping forward I moved Evelyn behind Rick and I. Slowly we began to move forward, intending to meet the case of the noise. Sensing my stress, Bast pressed against my leg in order to comfort me. Carefully I pulled out my gun as well as my knife, ready for anything. Rick and I walked out from behind the corner, only to run into the barrels of the American's guns. "You scared the be Jesus out of us O'Connell."

"Likewise" Rick stated as we lowered our guns.

"Hey! That's my tool kit." Burns accused pointing at the bundle in Evelyn's arms, a gift from O'Connell. He tried to move toward her but I was too quick. Within a second Burn's had my knife to his throat. "No it isn't."

Burns put his hands up in surrender, backing away. "Ok, perhaps I was mistaken."

Hoping to break the awkward moment Evelyn spoke loudly. "Well, have a lovely day gentlemen. But we have a lot of work to be getting too."

The Egyptologist sneered at her. "Push off, this is our dig site."

That caused Evelyn's eyes to narrow as well as mine. "We got here first." I snarled.

Within a second everyone had their guns out and aimed at each other. Daniels spoke. "This here is our statue friend."

Rick replied in a snide manner. "I don't see your name written on it." He said the last word with a heaping amount of sarcasm. "Pal."

Beni laughed. "Yes, well it seems that there are only five of you and fifteen of me. The odds are against you."

Smirking I retorted. "It's nice to know that a great fool like you can count Beni. Besides"

Rick and I glanced at each other and snapped at the same time. "We've had worse."

"Yeah me too" Everyone turned and looked at Jonathan. At the looks we gave him, he looked put out. "Well I have."

Hearing what sounded like rocks falling on a lower level I glanced to the sidelines as Evelyn walked in front of us. "Oh for heaven's sake, let's be nice children. If we're going to play together, we must learn to share." She gave both Rick and I, an imploring look. "There are other places to dig."

I was the first to lower my weapons. "She's right; you fools can have the statue. We shall move elsewhere."

With that, our group left for the lower levels. Evelyn came up to me. "How did you know…?"

"Your plan, I heard you kicking rocks to the lower levels. So am I correct in assuming we will be digging underneath Anubis."

She nodded happily, Rick looked slightly jealous that I had managed to please Evelyn. Of course I knew the woman held no interest in me. She and I were becoming close friends. Despite the assumed gender gap between us.

**The Raid:**

"So let me get this straight." Rick stated, during one of our breaks. "They ripped out your guts and stuffed them in jars." Evelyn nodded, finding the look of shock on his face a gas.

"And they'd take out your heart as well! Do you want to know how they dealt with the brain?"

"Evie, I really don't think we need to know." Jonathan looked to be on the verge of becoming sick.

Evelyn smiled even wider and ignored her brother. "They take a sharp, red-hot poker, stick up your nose scramble things about and rip it out through your nostrils."

Rick shuddered and touched his nose, with the same expression of when you tell a man you plan to kick him in the groin. "That has got to hurt."

Evelyn shook her head. "It's called mummification; you'll be dead when they do this."

Smiling I spoke to Rick. "O'Connell you have lived in Egypt for many years, how is it that you don't even bother to study its history?"

Rick glared and responded. "Don't tell me you do."

Shrugging I replied. "I have to, so that I know what to expect when leading people through ancient runes. People like to be educated as well as entertained."

He must have thought about the mummification process, because Rick shuddered and told Jonathan. "If I don't make it out of here, don't put me down for mummification."

Jonathan swung his hammer at a rock like it was a golf club "Likewise." The rock he hit smashed against the roof. It caved suddenly, and I was almost crushed. Quickly I leapt out of the way before it had the chance. Standing I brushed myself off. Evelyn stood up and stared at the object. "Oh my God…It's a sarcophagus."

She whispered this in amazement and looked up from where is had fallen. "Buried at the base of Anubis, well he must have been a person of great importance." She paused and added. "Or he did something very naughty."

Running my fingers over the stone I mumbled "Or perhaps both."

I helped Evelyn brush away more of the dirt in the hopes of finding an indication of who our friend might be. "Well." Jonathan asked. "Who is it?"

We both inspected the hieroglyphics. Evelyn read them out loud "He that shall not be named." She read this in a monotone voice, a look of fear painted her face.

Rick started to blow away more of the sand, only to find a star shaped sort of indent. Inspecting it I stated. "This must be some sort of lock; it will take weeks to crack it."

Jonathan took in the sarcophagus and breathed. "Well whoever it was, he wasn't getting out."

"Indeed" I muttered continuing to inspect the lock. "The shape is familiar."

"A key!" Evelyn blurted out in wave of excitement. Looking at O'Connell I asked. "A Key, what key?"

Evelyn dug into her brother's chest pocket; pulling out the puzzle box she opened it. "The hook handed man on the boat. He mentioned something about…" She fitted the box onto the lock "A key."

She smiled at all of us, pleased at her success. We were on the verge of opening it when a cry of terror cut through the air. My eyes widened. "Where's the Warden."

Turning we ran out of the room toward the screams. The Warden himself came tearing around a corner, clutching his head. He ran past us and straight into a wall. He did not get up again, The Warden was dead.


	8. Attacked

That night we all sat around the fire, our eyes wide in shock due to the loss of our least favorite companion. Evelyn stared into the fire. "What do you think killed him Mr. Flint?"

She looked over at me, hoping for answers. I shook my head, just as clueless as the rest. I was trying to piece it together. He must have done something while alone. There was no way he could have been struck with sudden insanity. This place was dangerous, and it made flesh crawl. It even made Bast anxious. And that was no easy task I can assure you. Rick joined us looking grim. "It seems that our American friends have suffered a loss as well. Three of their diggers were…uh melted."

Evelyn gaped "How?"

I stared into the fire a distant memory coming back to me "Salt acid."

Everyone looked at me. "What?"

Tearing my eyes away I spoke louder. "Pressurized salt acid, it's a common booby trap for Egyptian tombs. One of my friends was misfortunate enough to fall into a similar trap. His whole hand was melted as if it were the wax of a candle."

Everyone sat in silence around me. Getting up I said something about going to bed. Bast followed me to my tent just on the outskirts of camp. After making sure the tent flap was secure I started to unbind my chest. Bast's ears perked and she hissed. Stopping, I lazily tucked away the bindings. Suddenly loud battle cries could be heard, and they were coming up on the camp fast. Buttoning up my tunic halfway I ran outside to find the camp under attack. Guns were being fired, everywhere was chaos.

Jonathan came running by with a man in black riding him down on horseback. "Flint!"

I started after Jonathan intent on defending him. Picking up speed I outran both the horse and Jonathan. Jumping onto a fallen stone pillar I watched Jonathan run by. When the man on the horse was about to pass I attacked, my knife out and ready. My weight managed to knock the horse off course, and the man was sent flying. I myself rolled on the sand in a bit of a daze. Spinning I fell into a crouched position, holding my knife sideways against my wrist.

When the man stood his veil came undone, revealing a tanned face, three Arabic tattoos, dark curls of hair, and darker eyes. He unsheathed his weapon. Without any hesitation I met him halfway striking like an angry cobra. Our blades met with flash of sparks, he was strong. But I was smarter. Using his weight against him I ducked out of the way. And he started to fall but he rolled head first and sprang up ready to attack again. Snarling, I went at him again, but this time he was ready. Grabbing my wrist he forced me to let go of my knife. Using my free hand I hit him on the forehead with the heel of my palm, dazing him. I thought I had won, but I was mistaken. While on the ground he tripped me. Within seconds I was under him, my eyes widened to the size of discs when he looked noticed something hang out from my tunic, a long strip of binding clothe had come undone.

Giving me a careful look he pressed his fists down into my chest, where my breasts were. It hurt like hell; I couldn't help but gasp in pain. Growling I kicked him in the stomach and snatched one of Rick's explosives. Sticking the wick into the fire I held it out warding off the desert man. He looked at the dynamite and then into my eyes. My heart quickened. The only man who knew my secret was a man who was intent on killing us all. The fuse suddenly went out, my heart stopped.

Someone grabbed me from behind; the cold bite of a dagger pressed against the back of my neck caused me to hold my breath. I dropped the explosive. My captor seemed to be waiting; soon I realized he was waiting for the man in front of me to give him the go ahead. This man was their leader.

The man behind me began to scream, as Bast came to my aid, while he was distracted I went down and did a roundhouse kick. Bast was at my side loyal as ever. Grabbing my knife I aimed and threw it at leader. He managed to catch it, but he did not through it back. Looking away he ordered. "Enough! Yallah!" Picking up his fallen weapons he called his horse. "We will shed no more blood! But you must leave, leave this place or you will all die! You have one day!"

Mounting his horse he was about to ride past me. He halted and offered me my knife back. Watching him carefully, I took it back expecting tricks. When I reached for my knife, he seized my wrist and pushed up the sleeve of my tunic. He stared at the markings on my arm, he let go and then he and his men disappeared into the night. "Evelyn, are you alright?" I looked up to see Rick checking her for any bruises or injuries.

Burns still had shaving cream on his face. I chuckled at that. "I'm fine." Evelyn replied.

Rick looked in the eye. "Are you sure?" She nodded. "Yes, thank you." They clung to each other.

"That proves it. Old Seti's treasure has got to be down there." Daniels stated.

"For them to protect it like this, you know there's treasure down there." Henderson agreed.

Stuffing my bindings into my tunic I looked at them. "You know nothing of desert people do you? Material treasures do not interest them. They value food and water more than gold and diamonds, you idiots."

Rick nodded into agreement. "Flint's right, there is something else."

Burns walked forward, shaving creamed face and all. "You know maybe tonight we could combine forces?"


	9. Power Within

Later that night it was suggested that someone should stay up and guard the camp. The Americans were spineless and weaseled their way out of it. So here I sit watching for another ambush. I was leaning against a broken off piece of stone pillar, the desert lay empty in front of me. Bast sat at my side watching the infinite sands. "Tell me little sister, how did I get stuck with this job?"

Bast looked into my eyes for a few seconds and looked away. Smiling I whispered. "Some days I wish I could understand you like you do me my little sister. After all you are my only friend."

I scratched her behind the ear and listened to the voices that were coming from camp. It was not long until everyone went to sleep; a blanket of silence engulfed the place, making everything seem so surreal. It was peaceful, my body still longed for sleep. Once the sun rose I would leave my post and go to my tent. This was on Evelyn's orders she said I would be of no use to her tired. I smiled, that woman was too likable for her own good. I admitted to the silence that I would be sad when this job was over.

Leaning back I pulled off my turban, allowing my hair to fall in curtains onto my shoulders. Running my fingers through it I removed my wrist band and pulled my hair into a loose ponytail. Smiling I closed my eyes, remembering the beauty of India. My home land, I grew up on a farm with my mother, father and two older brothers.

We owned a small piece of land in one of the poorer parts of the country. It was beautiful, and despite not having any money we were happy. Due to my tattoos I was unable to be married off, so I spent a lot of time with my brothers and my father. When I was fifteen my parents passed on, my brothers inherited the farm. So they sent me away to an orphanage after they became husbands, they had their own families now.

I was adopted by a couple who lived in Italy. They educated me in everything; the husband taught me a few different fighting styles. In the end I favored knives and hand guns. But I still remembered my real family. I wondered how my brothers were doing. It had been ten years since I had seen them.

My eyes flew open, someone was here. Looking at Bast I noticed her ears were perked and she was looking behind us. I was about to stand to defend myself, but a hand shot out from the darkness, it grasped shoulder and kept me down. A knife was pressed at my throat, I opened my mouth to cry out but the hand on my shoulder covered my mouth roughly. _"Don't move."_

I was about to bite whoever it was, but he smacked my cheek. It wasn't painful more like a scolding from an adult figure, which made me even angrier. He spoke again. _"Don't bite girl."_

At the word 'girl' I stiffened. It was him, so he had noticed. Gritting my teeth I asked in English. "What, do you want to humiliate me, more that you already have?"

His grip tightened on the knife. "Remove your tunic."

It took everything for me not to scream out in terror at his words. Being dressed as a man for so many years I have not been put in this situation, ever in my life. Taking all of my will power into one word I snarled it out like a feral cat. "No."

I could hear the movement of his head, as if he were shaking it. "Look, if you are not going to cooperate, then I will be forced to take you to my camp and have my men, hold you down while I do it myself."

That idea did not appeal to me in any way. Looking at Bast, a little cry slipped past my lips, she was doing nothing to help me. The blade pressed closer to my throat. "I don't intend to hurt you."

It wasn't as if I had a choice in the matter. I was going to be humiliated either way. I could either do it in front of one man, or a group of them. The less humiliating was the earlier choice. Fingers trembling I unbuckled my weapons belt. Before I could do anything with it, a hand jumped from behind me and snatched it away. Tears found themselves snaking their way down my cheeks. My whole body had been reduced to nothing but a whimpering pile of trash. Slowly I pulled at the hem of my tunic, biting back my sobs I began to pull it off. Setting the tunic aside I sat in silence. "Undo your chest bonds."

I couldn't bring myself to do it, my fingers shook too much. Shaking my head I watched as my tears hit the sand, causing it to run. Sighing the man said. "If you run I will shoot you, understand?"

Slowly I nodded, who would have thought that I was going to die like this. Defiled and shot through the head by a desert man. I was shocked when he gently started to pull at my bonds; he wasn't doing it with a sick drive as if in a hungry lust. If anything it was like he was undressing someone he cared for. And the feelings it flowered within me made me want to gag. With every strip of clothe removed I felt his fingers brush my skin. They were callused, showing that he was someone who worked hard in life. But at their touch it felt just as good as it did terrible. The bonds fell, letting my breasts breath.

The desert man's hands strayed nowhere near my chest; he kept them at my back. His fingers seemed to be tracing lines across my flesh, as if he were drawing something. I realized that he was running his fingers on the lines of my birthmark. I could also hear him mumbling to himself. He tried to get me to stretch my arms out to get a better look at the hieroglyphics on my arms, but I had them locked around my chest.

I gasped as his hand came around to the right side of my face; tenderly he touched my chin and turned my head. Gulping I brought my eyes up and met his. They were very dark, to the point where you could not find the pupil. It was in a way mesmerizing. He thumb brushed away one of the lingering tears. "What is your name?"

Pulling my head away I locked away within myself "Ash Flint."

I could hear him moving from behind me. I opened my eyes to see his figure in front of me. "That is not your name."

Hugging myself tighter I sneered. "Why is my name of any consequence to you? We don't know each other. And I don't know your name."

Feeling my tunic brush my hand I glanced at it, he was handing me back my clothes. Cautiously I pulled it back on. Then he handed back my weapons belt. Right now I saw no point on re-binding my chest, he knew my secret and it would take too long and put me off guard. I took notice that he had removed all my weapons from it. Still not looking at the desert man, I buttoned up my tunic with trembling fingers. Having him see me in such a way made me feel as if I were the lowest form of life.

Tears of shame still clung to my cheeks, and my tongue was tied, rendering me incapable of expressing my anger towards the man in front of me. He spoke. "Do you know how you came to have those markings on your back?"

My fingers dug into the sand. "I was born with them; they rendered me incapable of being married off when I came of age."

I was surprised, I never told anyone of my past. For many years I had bit my tongue and lied through my teeth. Now all of a sudden it was loosened. Hearing the sound of rustling robes, I looked up through the tendrils of my hair. "Do you know what they mean?"

Gritting my teeth, I sneered at him. "I find that I can't turn my head enough to see and translate them."

To my surprise the man chuckled. "Woman, your body holds a vast beacon of power. Within in your very soul you harbor a dormant goddess. You carry the spirit of Bast inside you!"


	10. Unlocked

At that statement all the humiliation I felt seemed to disappear. Pushing my hair from my face I asked. "Is this your idea of a joke?" I felt no fear now, only anger. He had done all this as a joke? I don't know why I had become so angry about this, but even though the man did not touch me in a way that could be considered molestation. It was still humiliating. Standing I deadpanned. "There is nothing special about me, except the fact that I wear men's clothing and prefer a good fight to embroidering."

The man shrugged. "That is due to the spirit of the warrior within you. Have you ever wondered why this feline holds you in the highest devotions?" He gestured to Bast as he said this. The cat looked at him and then me. She chirped and began to wrap her body around my legs. The man studied me. "Why do you find it so hard to believe that you are blessed?"

Feeling my fingernails dig into the palms of my hands, I spat. "Because…because it is! Why should I even explain the ridiculousness of this to someone who's head has been touched by the sun one too many times?"

I expected the man to grow angry at my insulting him. But he did quite the opposite; he merely threw his head back and laughed. Feeling slightly childish, I pulled at my hair in frustration. "Why do you laugh at me?"

Shaking his head, the man eyed me. Still smiling he mused. "In my culture a sharp tongue like yours gets a woman into a lot of trouble."

Continuing to glare at him, I snapped. "Well then I am _blessed_ that I grew up far away from your people."

Stepping forward the man looked down at me. "A shame really, if you had grown up among Med-jai. You would have been given a good man for a husband."

I let out a cold laugh. "Then I thank God, and all others that I was not cursed in such a way."

**In the Morning:**

I managed to convince Evelyn that I would be ok without a night of sleep. Personally I did not want my mind to wander into the realm of dreams; I specifically did not want to think about the man, or the very idea that I was playing host to some sort of goddess. So I was able to join O'Connell, Jonathan, and Evelyn in opening up the sarcophagus of our cursed friend. "Oh I have been dreaming about this day since I was a little girl!"

Evelyn squealed happily as Rick and I as we set the sarcophagus horizontal. Giving her a strange look, Rick puzzled. "You dreamed about dead guys?"

Evelyn ignored the jab; she was busy studying the lower portion of the sarcophagus. "Look, his sacred spells have been chiseled off." Pulling back to her full height she clarified. "This man must have been condemned not only in this life, but the next life as well."

"Dear God." I mumbled.

"Tough break" Rick affirmed without a hint of sympathy.

"Yeah, I'm all tears." Jonathan finished while working on unlocking the lid of the sarcophagus. "Now, let's see whose inside, shall we?" Evelyn was smiling like a child on Christmas, as Rick and I began to remove the led. When we did the mummy popped out of the sarcophagus, causing Evelyn to scream in terror. Calming down she mumbled. "Oh, I hate when these things do that."

Rick studied the corpse and asked. "Is it supposed to look like that?"

Moving forward, Evelyn shook her head. "No, I've never seen a mummy look like this before. He's still…still."

"Juicy" Rick and Jonathan said in unison.

"Yes", Evelyn considered the mummy and went on. "He must be more than three thousand years old...And, well it looks as if he is still…decomposing."

Rick knelt down and inspected the lid. "Hey, look at this." He gestured to a series of scratches in the lid. "What do you make of this?"

Getting down on my knees, I felt my eyes widen in horror and my mouth drop slightly. Evelyn knelt beside me. Reaching out my hand I traced the marks. "My God" She breathed. "These marks were made with...with fingernails."

Looking at the mummy I murmured. "This man was buried alive."

"Look here, he carved something." At this I looked back at the lid. Studying the message I mumbled. 'Death is only the beginning.' Very slowly we all turned and looked up at out nameless friend.

**That evening:**

We all sat around the fire pit that night, unspeaking. That is until our American friends decided to join us. "Hey O'Connell, what do you think these babies will fetch back home." Henderson gloated, waving a viscera jar at us.

Taking a seat next to Henderson, Burns added. "We heard you boys found yourselves a nice gooey mummy. Well, congratulations!"

Smirking, Daniels continued to taunt us. "You know if you dry that fellah out, you might be able to use him for firewood." At this all three Americans began to guffaw stupidly. Rick faked a laugh, trying to hold back his urge to punch them. Evelyn thankfully chose that moment to join us. "Look what I found!"

Looking at Beni, who was sitting between Rick and I. Rick, snapped "You're in her seat." Beni chuckled, but didn't move. Rolling my eyes I smacked him upside the head "Now!"

Beni scurried away before I could do worse. Evelyn sat down and told us of her findings. "Scarab skeletons, Flesh eaters and I found them in our friend's coffin." Leaning forward I picked up one of the skeletons, studied it and then put it back. Evelyn continued. "They can stay alive for years, feasting on the flesh of a corpse." At the thought of that, our group shuddered. "Unfortunately for our friend, he was still alive when they started eating him."

Rick stared at the bugs and mused. "So somebody threw these things in with our guy, and they slowly ate him alive?"

Nodding, Evelyn confirmed "Very, slowly."

That was a death that I was not fond of experiencing. Drowning and burning, I could handle but being eaten alive did not sound like fun. Jonathan pocked at the fire a little, causing it to blaze. "Well, he probably wasn't a popular fellow when they planted him, was he?"

"Perhaps he got a little frisky with the Pharaoh's daughter." Rick hinted as he eyed Evelyn, earning a blush and a chuckle from her.

"Well according to my readings. Our friend suffered the Hom-Dia, the worst of all the ancient curses…one reserved for the most evil of blasphemers. In my research, I've never heard of this curse actually being preformed."

"That, bad huh?" Daniels questioned.

Nodding Evelyn continued. "Yes, well they never used it because they feared it so. They say that if a victim of the Hom-Dia should ever arise, that he would bring with him the ten plagues of Egypt."

My blood seemed to freeze over at the thought. "God forbid." I whispered only loud enough for myself to hear.


	11. Wake

As the night wore on, I remained at the campfire. Everyone had fallen asleep, except Evelyn who was walking about the camp. At the moment I was using Bast as a pillow for my head. Hearing footsteps I looked up to find Evelyn sneaking her way over, a large book clutched to her chest. Looking around, Evelyn sat down in front of the fire pit. "That's called stealing you know?"

Rick opened one eye and sat up. This caused Evelyn to jump a little. "Well according to you, Flint, and my brother. It's called borrowing." She retorted.

Smirking, I lifted my head off Bast "Touché." Taking a seat next to Evelyn I eyed the book. "Isn't the book of Amun-Ra made out of gold?"

Evelyn pulled out the key from earlier. "It is made out of gold." She unlocked the book and slowly removed the lock. "This is something else; this is the Book of the Dead." As she said this, she flung the book open, suddenly a random wind picked up across the sands. Rick glanced around somewhat on edge. "That happens a lot around here."

Shaking my head I stared at the book, my hand instinctively reaching for my knife. "Miss Carnahan, are you sure you it's safe to read it?"

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "It's just a book Mr. Flint. What harm ever came from reading a book?"

I heavily disagreed with her on that. But she ignored me and began to read aloud. "Amun-Ra, Amun-Dei…It speaks of the night and day." Evelyn began to chant the words, making it hard for me to catch and translate the words. A chill ran down my spine when she finished her chant, sensing danger Bast hissed and took off for the sands. From across the camp, the Egyptologist woke and screamed. "No! You mustn't read from the book!"

At his words, a distant roar of insect wings echoed from the dunes. Turning I looked over my shoulder. Coming at us from the desert was a large black cloud, as it drew closer the roar grew louder. Acting on instinct everyone in the camp ran for the safety of the tomb. I was the last one in. Evelyn looked at me franticly. "What's happening?"

"Something bad!" I yelled over the roar of the locusts. And with that I pushed her into the tomb. We ran through the darkened halls in a state of wild panic, completely oblivious to where we were going. The floor began to shudder, causing our group to stop. I was in front of the group, so I threw out my arms to stop everyone. Some sort of cone began to rise from the floor; it opened and produced a swarm of large beetles "Scarabs!"

We turned and ran in the opposite direction. As we ran, somewhere along the way Evelyn lost her footing. Rick spun around. "Evie!"

Grabbing Evelyn's hand I began to pick her up. "Come on!"

Scrambling to her feet we ran. Rick jumped over a break in the floor, and landed on safe ground next to Jonathan. Giving Evelyn a push, I sent her to a spit of rock against the wall. Looking over my shoulder I jumped over the deep ravine and landed next to her. When my back hit the wall, it turned suddenly. "Shit." I hissed when the door closed behind us. Evelyn clutched my arm, completely terrified. I wasn't worried until I heard the sound of pained moans. Pulling a knife out of my belt I handed it to Evelyn. "Hold onto this, and stay behind me…Understand?"

She nodded and we walked away from out hiding place. We both calmed down almost immediately at the sight of Burns. However I was still skeptical. Moving forward I called to him. "Mr. Burns?" He didn't turn around, and continued to moan. "Mr. Burns, are you alright?"

When I called his name a second time, he turned. Evelyn screamed from behind me at the sight of him. Burns' eyes were missing, nothing but hollow eye sockets. "My eyes, he took my eyes!"

Evelyn began to back away in alarm. Biting my lip, attempting to hold back the bile that crawled up my throat I grabbed Burns' arm. "My tongue, he took my tongue!"

Kneeling down I mumbled to him. "It'll be ok man, calm down."

Of course it was hardly ok. A scream ripped through the dark atmosphere. Snapping my head around, I felt my mouth drop. It was our unnamed friend, and it was walking. And cornering Evelyn, letting go of Burns' arm I withdrew my pistol, and shot the thing in the back of the head. That did absolutely nothing useful; expect cause the corpse to turn its attention on me. Well, it was better than nothing. Getting up I unsheathed another knife, ready to fight. The creature was quick, too quick for me. In one sweep, I hit a wall, and crumpled onto the floor like a rag doll. The mummy didn't stop there, it picked me up by the back of the neck, like a mother cat would do with her young.

I would have screamed, but my voice left me when the Mummy choked it out of my throat, all that came out was a pathetic squeak. The creature looked as if it were ready to throw me against yet another wall, but its eyes fell on the hieroglyphics on my left arm. It looked me in the eyes, and with its free hand it ripped away my balaclava. Even though I was having the air throttled out me I kept my eyes on the corpse. I had the creature's attention, and this was her chance. "Evie run now!"

Evelyn stood petrified, unable to move. The creature thankfully continued to ignore her. It started to speak to me in ancient Egyptian. _"A human host, it's been many years since I have seen one."_

The creature ran a decomposing finger down my cheek. _"And one so healthy and young, time to awaken little host."_

I felt one of the mummy's nails dig into the back base of my neck. A jolt of electricity seemed to shoot through my body. The blood in my veins turned boiling hot and my heart sped up. I managed to find my voice at last, and the only thing that came out, was an unearthly scream.


	12. Asha DeCosta

Evelyn couldn't move, despite the fact that her instincts were practically begging her too. She had never heard anyone scream like that in her life. Her whole body shook as she watched Flint cry out in agony, and beg for the creature to exact mercy.

Flint began to convulse and fell into an outbreak of random seizures. Suddenly it all came to an end. Flint fell quiet, and his head drooped. One thought ran through Evelyn's head 'my god, he's dead'. Flint's head suddenly shot up, and his eyes were glowing. More pained screams tore from his lips. The man was literally crying tears of blood. "Please, oh please make it stop! Mercy, God give me mercy!"

Ash turned his head, allowing Evelyn to see everything. Her mouth dropped. It was not a burned and mangled face that she had imagined that hid behind the confines of the black clothe. It was the face of a woman. The woman let out another shrill scream and tried to yank herself loose. Unable to take the pain of watching Ash struggle, Evelyn took the knife Flint had given her, and threw it at the mummy. This did nothing except draw its attention to Evelyn, who turned and ran taking the mummy with her.

**Asha De Costa:**

The mummy suddenly released me, and began to walk away. It felt as if something large exploded in my head, and I times I swore that I saw random spurts of electricity dance across my fingers. Rolling onto my side I vomited onto the floor, coughing up blood along with it. Evelyn had risked her life to save mine; she was as good as dead. And I failed her. I was far too weak to move from my spot on the ground. Whenever I tried I felt queasy and on the verge of vomiting yet again.

Feeling something hot and sticky running down my cheeks, I pressed my fingers to my skin and pulled back, only to find blood staining the tips. I was shaking like I was on the verge of having a fit. I felt as if I were on the threshold of death.

My whole body went ridged at the sound of footsteps. The creature had come back for more. With a shaking hand I grabbed my last knife and un-sheathed it, clutching the blade for dear life. Sure, I was too weak to put up a good fight, but damn it I wasn't going to go down without one.

Feeling something rest on my shoulder, I shot up from the ground bringing my knife down onto my attacker. The sudden movement awakened another burst of pain in my head. Dropping my knife I clutched my head. Blood began to dot the sands as it dripped from my eyes, causing them to sting.

Again I vomited up the last remaining bits of food in my stomach. The room began to spin a little, within seconds I was on the verge of falling in a puddle of my own sick. Feeling something wrap around my waist, I was pulled away. Slowly, I opened my eyes. Only to meet a pair of eyes resembling a calm black oasis. It was the desert leader, still unable to move I looked behind him to find several of his men. "What are you doing here?"

He did not reply. Gently, he took my arms and eyed the tattoos. Looking at them I felt my raw eyes widen. They were no longer black, but a rusted scarlet color. "She's awake."

Fighting the urge to pass out I retorted. "Are you still going on about my being a host to some deity?"

I could have sworn that he rolled his eyes at me. Ignoring my comment, he picked me up. Very alarmed I hissed. "Oi put me down you bloody bastard I can walk. God gave me legs for a reason."

The man shook his head as if to disagree with me, but he complied with my demand. He lowered me to the ground; he even lent me his arm so I could steady myself, which I pushed away with a sneer. I managed to make it on my own for a second or two. But my knees buckled and I fell unconscious.

**Third Person:**

Ardeth put the girl down; she was much too weak to move on her own, but if she insisted. The awakening ritual was meant to be done in a span of three days. It was supposed to be gradual so that the host could adjust to the power that was released. Having a three day ritual being completed in the span of five minutes was dangerous, and deadly. It was a miracle that the girl had survived at all. So it came as no surprise that when she pushed herself, it resulted in her passing out.

Walking over to her unconscious form, he picked her up. Gesturing to his men, he made his way through the tomb. The others followed dragging Burns and the Egyptologist with them. At the moment Ardeth was worried about what he would do with the girl. For all intents and purposes, he felt it best to take her with him to camp. She had absolutely no training in what to expect when her second soul awakened. However, he did not think that would sit well with her companions. Hearing a moan from the girl he looked down at her. Her face was soaked with blood and grime. Slowly a smile stretched across her lips. "Asha" she mumbled. Ardeth blinked. "What?" The girl closed her eyes and mumbled. "That's my name." Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out again.

Hearing a series of gun shots, the Med-jai stopped. The archeologists were coming this way. Setting the Indian girl down, still unsure of what to do with her, he moved to the front. Within seconds the strangers came through the catacomb. Seeing the Med-jai they came to a halt. Ardeth pulled down the veil from his face. "I told you to leave or die, you refused. And now you may have killed us all." He looked around at the group. "You have unleashed a creature we have feared for more than three thousand years."

Rick rolled his eyes at the man before him. "Relax, I got him!"

"No mortal weapons can kill this creature; he is not of this world!" Gesturing to his men, Ardeth watched as they dragged Burns forward. The other Americans gaped and took him in their arms "You bastards!" Daniels hissed. "What did you do to him?"

"We saved him, saved him before the creature could finish its work." Ardeth stated matching their anger for his own. Evelyn couldn't remain quiet any longer. "There was woman down here with us, the monster attacked her. Did you find her?"

Rick turned and stared at Evelyn. "Who are you talking about?"

Shaking his head, Ardeth stepped aside. The group could only see the back of their injured companion. "Flint!"

Rick stepped forward. But stopped short when Ardeth picked up his friend, he was rendered speechless when he saw the face of the so called man. Asha had managed to regain some form of consciousness, her sea storm eyes were opened to mere slits. Despite her clouded mind, Asha knew that her cover had been blown. Evelyn ran forward and attempted to help Asha stand on her own, which proved impossible, so it resulted in Evelyn doing her best to support her. Rick watched as Evelyn led Asha to the back of the group. Even though Rick felt rage for having been lied to, he felt even angrier that one of his closest friends had been injured. "What happened to her?"

Ardeth watched as Asha stumbled out of sight. "It is not my duty to tell you. Yallah, nimishi! Now we must go on the hunt and try and find a way to kill the creature."

The Med-jai walked past the group and into another passage. Rick called after them. "I told you I got him."

Ardeth paused, and turned. "Know this, this creature is the bringer of death, he will never eat, he will never sleep…He will never stop." With that said he followed his men into the darkness.


	13. To Dream a Dream

The team left Hamunaptra that very night, intent on putting as much distance as possible between themselves and that accursed city. As the night wore on, Asha managed to regain full consciousness. But not a word slipped past her lips, shame and guilt pressed into her heart. Rick was refusing to speak to her, and who could blame him? He had just found out that one of his best friends had lied to him for the past several years.

Asha had long since removed her chest bonds. There was no point in wearing them any longer. She had left them to drift on the winds of the desert. She was very confused about what had happened back within the confines of the tomb. Asha did not want to believe what the desert man had told her. But how could she not? He warned them about the evil in the city, they didn't listen and now they had caused a sacred corpse to walk amongst the living. If the dead could walk, then perhaps the ancient gods were real, and maybe just maybe, Asha shared a body with a goddess.

Through the journey, Evelyn stayed by Asha's side. Who remained silent, lost in deep thought. Finding her long waited questions fighting to be asked, Evelyn spoke "Ash?" Asha looked up at her. It took Evelyn a few moments to regain herself when her eyes took in the blood and dirt staining the other woman's face. Growing uncomfortable with Evelyn's staring, Asha replied. "Yes, Ms. Carnahan?"

Shaking herself, Evelyn questioned. "What did the creature mean by 'host', if you don't mind my asking?"

Asha's eye widened a bit, she sighed and nodded. "Apparently I share my body with a deity."

Evelyn stared, and sputtered. "But…but that's impossible!"

This caused Asha to shrug. "You also thought it was impossible for the dead to walk, but it happened."

Pressing on, Evelyn continued with her questions. "So, what happened back in the Hamunaptra that was a ceremony?"

Looking perplexed, Asha shrugged again. "To be perfectly honest Ms. Carnahan…I am utterly clueless. But I feel stronger and more aware. I can hear Bast coming from the desert even though she is not even within sight."

That said, Asha looked to her left and watched the dunes. And she was right. Bast came running out from the sands. Within seconds the cat leapt up onto Asha's camel. For the longest time, Asha and the cat stared at each other. "Ms. Flint?"

Shaking herself from her trance, Asha returned her attention to Evelyn. "I apologize; Bast was expressing her apology for running."

Evelyn stared at Asha as if she had just grown a second head and Asha stared back, completely and utterly emotionless. "Ms. Carnahan?"

"Yes, Ash" Evelyn replied. Asha was still blank. "Did I just say I spoke with a cat?" At that Evelyn nodded slowly. Asha looked away. "Ms. Carnahan…I feel as if I have gone utterly mad." A silence fell over the two women, and it stayed there until they entered Cairo.

**Cairo:**

"Look Rick, please I'm truly sorry for not telling you my secret! Will you just man up and talk with me. You are being childish!" Asha was practically chasing O'Connell through the halls of the hotel. They had merely returned only three hours ago. Rick still refused to speak with Asha, trying to ignore her constant pleading. But she wouldn't leave him be, she was determined to make him listen to her. Catching up to Rick, she snared his arm into a vice grip. "Will you stop running from me and let me apologize?"

Rick spun and glared at her. "I'm all ears Flint…or whoever you are!"

Letting him go, Asha folded her arms over her chest a single eyebrow raised. "I'm the same damn person who saved your ass in the desert four years ago. What makes you think that just because I did it as a man, makes any difference?"

O'Connell did not reply he started to walk away again. This time with a destination in mind, Evelyn's room, Asha sighed and ran after him. "Why are you being so goddamned childish about this, it's not as if I'm a different person. I still know how to fight, and can hold my drink better than anybody you know."

Rick opened the door, ready to slam it, but Asha pushed past. "You really are a sexist pig you know that. Do you want to know why I dressed as a man O'Connell, hmm? I did it because I'm a better man than I am a woman. I curse like a sailor, I hate sewing, and I can't cook a meal to save my life. The life of a spinster did not appeal to me. But the one of a treasure hunter called me. And, if I do say so myself, I am pretty fucking good at it!"

Jutting her chin, Asha turned on her heal and walked out of Evelyn's room. "Who does he think he is!"

Throwing open the door to her room, Asha paused as she looked at the mirror in her room. She felt so naked without her balaclava. Her eyes were still bloodshot from the blood. Asha was still very weak, despite her body's desire for sleep. She denied it all for almost of day. Falling back onto her bed, Asha allowed her eyes to close. Bast joined her on the bed just as she drifted to sleep. What seemed like only seconds later Asha opened her eyes only to close them ever so slightly, for the sun glared down upon her.

Slowly, Asha sat up and surveyed her surroundings. _Am I dreaming_? Hearing the sound of horses, Asha looked into the direction of the sky. A chariot ran across it, it blazed like the sun. And set with the sun. Or perhaps it was the sun itself? The sun fell upon the horizon, a silhouette materialized from the lustrous light of the rising moon. Asha's eyes widened as the figure drew closer, taking in the curves of the figure; she was able to conclude that it was a woman a woman who stood at six feet.

The woman was not entirely human either for she bored the head of a feline. The stranger stared down at Asha for a long time, sizing her up and studying her. Kneeling down to her level, the stranger gripped Asha's chin and turned it from side to side. Pulling back she came to her full height. "Stand child."

Her voice was like a purr, warm and mothering. But it held the tone of a command. Asha got to her feet, and brushed the sand from her trousers. The cat woman walked around her, lifting her arms. Checking her muscles, she even looked at Asha's tattoos. Stopping to stand in front of Asha, the cat woman gave an approving nod. "Yes you will do, a perfect vessel, my high priestess."


	14. The Perfect Body

Asha spoke, finally able to find her voice "Bast?"

The woman nodded "Also called, Bastet or Basthet. Whichever you prefer, all three names are grand."

Shaking her head, trying to rid herself of a mirage, Asha turned away. "No, this is a dream. Dreams don't mean anything. I'm letting my fit in the Hamunaptra get to me."

The goddess shook her head. "I'm in your mind Asha, we share a body. I know everything there is to know about you. You have always believed dreams held meaning, hidden or in the open. You know what Ardeth Bay said was real."

Asha gave the cat woman a quizzical look "Ardeth Bay? I don't know anyone by that name."

Bast shrugged. "Being an ancient one, I know many things. The man who told you of your destiny, his name is Ardeth Bay."

The goddess suddenly became very lost in thought. "I must say, I am impressed that your spirit managed to survive the stress of a three week ceremony rolled into five minutes."

A small smile lifted the corners of Asha's lips. "My father always told me I had a resilient spirit…So what happens now, since you are awake."

Staring out across the darkened sands, Bast's ears twitched. "You either surrender your body to me, giving me full control. Or we share the body. The earlier is easier. However I know you well enough to know you will demand the later choice. And since at the moment you still have control, I will allow you that preference considering the fact that we have so much in common, you and I."

Asha stared at the feline lady. Mulling over her options "How about this, I keep control of my body, and call upon you when I need your help. There will be a doorway within my mind, which only I can open. You will not have the key. I know enough to understand that someone with as much power as you will not settle for just a fraction of it. And if you do not give me that option I will kill myself. And neither of us will be able to use this body."

Asha expected anger from the goddess. But she saw the total opposite. The woman turned and graced her with an approving smile. "You are indeed powerful enough to be my high priestess. The Egyptian deities were used in ancient times to aid in producing magic and performing tasks. We liked our control. But understood that when in the body of a human host, we must find harmony, and what you have just suggested proves that you truly are worthy of such a gift as being my interpreter and vessel."

At her words, Bast bowed her head to Asha and suddenly the landscape fell dark. Neither moon nor stars lit up the dream. Bast was swept away into nothing. And that was when a sudden roar of rage ripped through the curtain of silence. Asha shot up, sending Bast to the floor.


	15. Come to Battle

Without a second thought, Asha snatched up her weapons and ran out her door. Straight into the direction of the Americans' quarters, as she ran Asha's ink black hair fanned out behind her like an opaque storm cloud.

Bast tailed behind her, her hackles up, and her teeth barred. Turning a corner, Asha ran into the room at the same time as the rest of the team. The sight that greeted them caused everyone even Rick to cringe. Sitting in a chair was the dried up corpse of Mr. Burns. And in front of the fireplace was the creature, which seemed to be growing more and more alive before their eyes. Slowly the creature turned and looked at the group. Not being able to hold back, Asha hissed at the creature but only loud enough to be heard by her.

Rick began to shoot at the creature, but it proved less effective than when Asha had shot it the night before. The creature threw him across the room. Suddenly its head turned to Evelyn, and it made its way over to her. _"You freed me from my prison, I thank you."_ Despite Evelyn's protests it leaned forward in an attempt to kiss her. Asha felt a sudden rage build up inside her, and she could hear the faint voice of Bastet whisper to her.** 'Protect her at all costs; it is your duty as my priestess.'**

Not even bothering to question the goddess, Asha pushed past the men and unsheathed a knife. Suddenly she found herself in the air, and then on the shoulders of the creature, who roared in outrage at the interruption. With the grace of a wildcat, Asha slid between Evelyn and the monster pushing the corpse away, and keeping Evelyn from the fight that was about to ensue. The creature took in his opponent and chuckled slightly. _"The little host has come to do battle, but does she know what she is fighting against."_

Asha understood what he said perfectly, but in truth she had no idea who this monster was. But Bastet took over and spoke for her. _"You are an abomination, a high priest of the ancient times who defined the laws of the Gods and tried to bring back the dead. You have crossed Osiris and Anubis. But it is my duty to protect and in doing so, drag you back into the underworld where you belong, Imohtep!"_

Asha pounced, two daggers out ready to cut Imohtep to ribbons. The corpse dodged her, causing Asha to spin in the air and land on her feet. Her hair fell into her face, slowly she lifted her head. Asha's eyes were no longer like an ocean storm. They seemed to have transformed to a lamplight yellow. She opened her mouth and hissed at the creature, displaying a wicked set of fangs.

At the sight of Asha's transformation, Rick could feel his mouth drop more than an inch. Something happened to his friend at the City. Something that only Evie and Ash had seen. At the sight of Asha's minor change, the creature backed away slowly. This caused Asha to cock her head to the side, and she chuckled. _"What's the matter, afraid of a simple feline? You have no idea what you unleashed Imohtep."_

At her taunts, Imohtep let out a roar of frustration and let loose an attack. He made an attempt to swipe Asha off her feet, but she dodged his arms with a devious grace. Then she ducked down, allowing Bast to jump over her and stick her claws into the creature's face. The corpse screamed in terror and threw the beast off. In a swirl of sand, he disappeared out the window.


	16. Trust No One

**I have tried many times to draw Asha, and I have failed every single time. I wish I could draw better.**

Asha stared out the window, and blinked. She swayed slightly but kept on her feet. Her eyes had returned to their usual color, and her teeth were once again human. Asha's hands came up to cradle her forehead. She looked slightly pained. "My head" she mumbled. Making her way towards the window and shut it with shaking hands. Turning Asha looked at the small group of shocked people, a smile curved her lips and she chuckled. "I…I don't think we'll be opening that window anytime soon."

That said, Asha's knees buckled and she landed on the floor, exhausted. Evelyn was at her side immediately. As was Rick and Jonathan. The Americans held back, the image from earlier still fresh in their minds. "What the hell just happened?"

Rick hissed, while attempting to revive Asha. Evelyn looked over at Bast, who was currently sitting at Asha's side, peering at her face. "The creature did something to her back at the City. I asked Ash about it on the way back to Cairo; she was extremely vague on the details. She mentioned something about sharing a body with one of the Gods of Egypt."

Evelyn's statement caused Rick to freeze, and then look up at her. "I thought you said you didn't believe in fairytales and hokum?"

Ignoring him for the moment, Evelyn lifted Asha up into a sitting position. Carefully she pulled down the back of Asha's shirt, her eyes widened as she took in the image of Bastet. The cat stared out at her from the other woman's back, its eyes glowed emerald green. Evelyn swore that the inked in cat twitched its ear and moved its eyes to watch her every move. Evelyn stuttered as she spoke. "I think I'm convinced."

When Asha had managed to gain enough strength, she opened her eyes. She had been awake when Evelyn and Rick were talking, but was too tired to care about what they were saying. Evelyn helped her up when she attempted to stand. Evelyn spoke as she stood. "We are going to the museum for help."

Asha leapt away. "No, we are not going there! We are not telling anyone about me!"

Evelyn sighed and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I don't plan to, that's your choice."

That said, Evelyn walked away, Asha starred after her. Hearing the chirp of Bast, she looked down. "Damn straight it is."

After straightening herself out, she followed after Evelyn. Bast kept at her heels. The cat bumped up against her leg, so as to get her attention. Asha looked down. "What is it?" The cat leaned its head to the side. Even though her lips did not move, a voice seemed to be coming from her and echoed within Asha's mind as clear as a bell. **"Why do you trust her? She could be lying." **Asha glared at the cat then hissed. "Don't question my choices! I did not ask your opinion!"

Bast recoiled slightly but pressed on. **"I do apologize mistress, I simply said it out of concern we felines trust no one."**

Shaking her head, Asha ignored the last comment and left the room. Outside the hotel she found the Americans, Jonathan, Evelyn, and Rick sitting in a car, waiting for her. Getting into the backseat, Asha settled in for the short ride. Bast got in the car before they could leave, and settled herself by her master's side.


	17. Born for This

Walking into the museum, Rick was unsure of the whole idea of bringing another person into the mix. But Evelyn wouldn't hear a word against the idea. "There is only one person I know who could possibly give us any answers."

She turned a corner and froze in the doorway. Asha followed her and did the same thing, only she looked more perturbed "You!" Evelyn yelped in surprise. Her yelp caused the two men in the room to turn and look at her. One of them was very familiar and wearing nothing but black. Asha could feel her nails dig into her palms. All the men pulled out their guns and took aim. Evelyn did not have a gun to point, and Asha was attempting to hide her face. Agitated, Evelyn asked. "What is he doing here?"

The curator ignored the question and nodded his head to his new guests. "Ms. Carnahan, gentlemen, and the priestess."

Asha moved her hand from her face, and fixed the curator with a glare. The curator ignored it and looked at his companion and then at the guns that were currently being pointed at him. "Do you really want to know, or would simply prefer to just…shoot us."

At his words, Asha turned to the men and nodded her head, telling them to lower their weapons. "For Christ's sake put your guns away."

Rick narrowed his eyes but stated. "After what I've seen I'm willing to go on a little faith here."

At his words the guns were lowered and tucked away. The curator gestured for everyone to take a seat. Asha was about to join Evelyn, but the man in black put his hand on her shoulder, steering her elsewhere. "I must speak with you."

Yanking her shoulder away, Asha gave a placid look. "There is nothing to talk about. She told me everything Chieftain Bay about you, and your purpose and life, as well as mine."

Ardeth's eyes softened slightly. "I only meant to ask you how your body is taking the change. You were very sick last time I saw you."

Asha looked away. "I'm still alive aren't I? Bastet explained that I needed to make sure the creature does not reach its full power and to keep it from rising again during the year of the Scorpion."

Ardeth blinked. "What will happen when the year of Scorpion comes to pass?"

Looking back at him, Asha mumbled. "I'll tell you when there is time. There will be plenty after we put Imohtep back where he belongs. At the moment Osiris is unhappy with this turn of events. And my lady is rather agitated with these turn of events."

She was about to join Evelyn but Ardeth stopped her again. "Where will you go when all this is over?"

Chewing her lower lip, Asha turned and looked back into his eyes. "I live in the present Chieftain Bay. I will go where Bastet tells me. I may not know much about the duties of being her priestess, but I know in my gut that whatever happens she will be there to guide me."

Ardeth nodded. "Spoken like a true priestess."

This earned a sarcastic laugh from Asha. "Well I was born for that very purpose wasn't I a lot of fine breeding went into making the perfect host right?" Shaking her head she walked back into the room and took a seat next to Evelyn. The curator was just beginning his explanation.


	18. Things to Come

Asha blanked out through most of it, her mistress had already filled her in. She ended up joining the conversation when Rick mentioned her strange behavior. "What did the monster do to Asha in the city?"

All attention was diverted to Asha, who in turn stared at them. Ardeth eyed her, he seemed amazed. "You did not tell them?"

Asha glared at him. "They have no need to know of my problems."

Ardeth raised an eyebrow. "They have a stake in this, so they have a right to know." Turning to the rest of the group Ardeth explained. "Your friend is the descendent of an ancient matriarchal tribe. I thought they had long since died off, but it seems that some of the descendants' bloodlines are still pure. And this lady here was born to lead the next generation of her people. As the high priestess of Bastet; the markings upon her flesh prove it."

Asha looked at Ardeth from behind the safety of her bangs. A twisted smile set upon her lips. "Well done, almost word for word of what my mistress said." Darkness began to engulf the main hall of the museum. Everyone turned and looked up into the skies. "He stretched forth his hands towards the heavens and there was a terrible darkness throughout the land of Egypt." Jonathan recited.

For several minutes everyone in the room looked at the darkened skies, in a state of both awe and fear. Slowly, Asha stood and started to leave. "Where are you going?" Rick called. Turning Asha shrugged. "To ready myself for what's to come. You all should do the same. If you are lucky you can prevent Imohtep from reaching his full power. There are three of you left who carry the curse. If you want to survive to see another sunrise, then you best find the missing third."

Asha returned to the hotel long before everyone else. She felt tired, and desperately wanted nothing more than to sleep. But she had orders, and she had to follow them. Before going into her room, she raided Rick's room, and came out with some stolen goods which were basically some fresh bullets and a good amount of dynamite. **"To catch your prey my priestess you must go at it alone. You cannot have a simple peasant slow you down."**

Nodding, Asha loaded her guns and belted one to her thigh, and the second one around her waist. "A lonely life isn't it, my lady?"

Within the confines of her mind, Asha sensed Bastet's sympathy. **"The life of a warrior is never easy my child. And not meant for the weak." **

With a second nod a belt of four knives was strapped around Asha's waist, to join her gun. "So I may only be in the company of my tribe when we rebuild it."

** "You will eventually take a husband, as is custom, seeing that I am also the protectorate of family among other things. To fulfill your duties you must bear children and have a family."**

Asha took a seat on the bed and cradled her head in her hands. She did not want children, nor did she want a husband. But her lady ordered her, and she could do nothing about it. With the awakening of Bastet within her body, Asha had lost most of her freedom. And she loathed it at this moment. Silent tears began to snake down her cheeks. "When must a choose someone?"

**"When the time is right, when you find someone you deem worthy. It's not all bad my dear Asha."** Asha stood and brushed her tears away. "So you say my lady, so you say."


	19. A Curse

She was about to leave her room when she paused at the mirror. Asha seemed to be a ghost of her formal self. Wasn't it just a month ago that she looked into that mirror and wondered? Now she was doing it again, only this time it was as if a missing piece had been put back into her soul. The downfall was the fact that the missing piece was a goddess that demanded she be a leader of a tribe that she had to rally. At this moment Asha felt she would give anything to have her old life back, to be able to hide once again behind the confines of her alias.

Asha's eyes fell onto her long dark hair, which fell to her lower back, now that she no longer wore her balaclava it would be a hindrance in battle. Closing her eyes with a hint of frustration, she unsheathed her knife. 'Father had once said that I had her mother's hair.' Asha thought as she gripped her hair. "What is it you are doing?"

Asha nearly stabbed herself in the neck. Spinning around her eyes landed on the door, and the figure that stood at the threshold "Nothing to you Chieftain Bay."

Without asking permission, he walked into Asha's room. They watched each other carefully, as if they both were unsure of the other. Ardeth looked at the knife. "Were you trying to kill yourself?"

He was serious, he honestly thought Asha was that scared and upset. The question trigged a laugh from Asha. "Don't be stupid, I am not that weak. And even if I was my lady would take control and stop me. If I died she would have to wait for the next host."

Ardeth nodded. "Then what were you doing?"

Asha lowered the knife. "Cutting my hair, now that I won't be parading as a man, it proves a hindrance in battle."

Nodding, Ardeth took a step closer, and stared into Asha's face. She nearly pulled back when his hand lifted and grasped her chin. "You've been crying." He stated.

At this Asha pulled away. "How would you know?"

Again, he stepped closer. "You eyes become bluer and still, like a calm ocean. As opposed to when you fight, when you fight they become more green and yellow, like a storm."

Asha looked away. "Oh" She could not think of a response to that comment. "Are you scared?"

At this she looked up at him. Unable to lie she mumbled. "Yes"

Ardeth took a seat on the bed, gently his hand reached up to Asha's and he grasped it in a comforting manner. "It'll be alright, serving for the greater good is never an easy path."

Asha looked away and gritted her teeth "A path that I did not choose."

Ardeth pressed on. "Allah smiles upon you with this gift."

Turning, Asha glared into Ardeth's eyes. "This is not a gift!"

Cocking his head to the right, Ardeth asked. "Why?" Asha held back the tears that pricked her eyes. "You can return a gift; this gift is forced upon me. I am not the type to lead. I am not pure of heart, nor am I a woman meant to have a family. All these requirements are torture."

Ardeth stood slowly, and did something neither of them expected him to do. He pulled Asha is a hug. And to both their shock, Asha broke down into tears. Ardeth whispered to her. "I thought similar things when I came into manhood. When I had to take on the burden of leading my tribe, I can see you Asha. You are meant for this. Allah would not have chosen you to be Bastet's host if he thought you unworthy."

Asha clutched Ardeth and sobbed. She hated crying, but she felt so overwhelmed. "I wish I could believe in Allah, because there would be reason behind this curse. And I could blame him for it, instead of the other half of my soul."


	20. On Pain of Death

Ardeth did not respond he simply held the woman before him. Allowing her the small comfort of having a shoulder to cry on, Ardeth took notice dark pebbles of blood that were dripping from Asha's left shoulder. "You do realize that you are bleeding?"

He was surprised to hear a faint chuckle, Asha pulled away and looked at the shallow cut. "My lady says that it's normal for a host to disregard pain. It is our humble duty to carry out our orders, on pain of death. If I had broken a rib or cracked my head, I would still be walking."

Ardeth stared; he remembered the first time seeing this woman. She was alive and determined. Unwilling to let anyone order her about, she was a warrior at heart. But now it was as if a part of her had died. Shaking his head, Ardeth took Asha gently by her uninjured shoulder and forced her to turn, so as to get a better look at the cut that she claimed to be nothing. Removing the lazily applied bandages he examined the wound carefully. "This more than nothing Priestess, I'm rather surprised that you did not pass out from blood loss." Not giving Asha the chance to protest he forced her to sit down on the bed. "This needs to be stitched."

Asha turned wearily and looked up at the Chieftain, her ocean tossed eyes almost matching the fatigued smile on her face. "You are too kind Chieftain Bay." Ardeth paused and met her gaze. A ghost of a smile caused his lips to twitch slightly. Returning his attention to Asha's shoulder, Ardeth looked around the room for a second. As if reading his mind Asha spoke. "There is a needle in the dresser, and some thread next to it." Ardeth took her direction and found the needed tools.

Holding the needle over an open flame to sterilize it, Ardeth noticed Asha watching it. When he strung it and prepared to sew her flesh shut, Asha looked away and shut her eyes, evening her breath. Ardeth pressed the point of the needle into her flesh and silently stitched up the wound. Asha breathing didn't even quicken, it stayed slow and at rest. Finishing his work, Ardeth leaned forward and cut the thread with the back of his teeth, his sun chapped lips brushing slightly against Asha's now cleaned and bandaged shoulder.

Gooseflesh covered her exposed skin; Asha flushed but ignored both sensations. Slowly she stood and covered her stitched shouldered with the bloodied scraps of her tunic. Meeting Ardeth's eyes, she bobbed her head in gratitude. "Thank you for your kindness and patience for the tears of a foolish woman." That said, Asha looked at her feline companion and clicked her tongue. Within a second the two had disappeared from the room, leaving Ardeth to his musings


	21. Stalling

Asha walked through the alleyways of Cairo, her mind was racing, it seemed to be all over the place. But it seemed to focus in on something in particular. It was not the thought of taking down the creature, it was thinking about the kindness done to her by Chieftain Bay. He had been kind to her many times, despite the fact that he knew nothing about her. **"He would make a good mate mistress."**

Snapping her head in the direction of Bast, she glared. "This has nothing to do with you, you insignificant animal."

The cat looked away, as if in shame. **"I apologize, mistress it is not my place."** Letting out a feral snarl Asha hissed. "Damn right it isn't." Turning her attention back to the hunt she sniffed the air. She could smell the potent scent of death in the air. They were close. "Let the hunt begin."

Asha followed the smell, almost overwhelmed by the stench. It was getting worse and worse with every step. Suddenly a scream ripped through the air. "We're too late!"

The two figures ran in the direction of the screams. A huge crowd of natives gathered. A dark hooded figure stood slowly and turned. It was creature, decaying flesh clutching to the very bones of his skin. But his facial features were far more prominent than before. Slowly its dark eyes fixed on her, a cruel smile grew as she pushed herself in his direction. With a smirk, as if she was no longer a threat. It opened its mouth, and a plague of locusts poured from its mouth, accompanied with biting flies. A cloud of undisturbed air surrounded it, as he slowly walked away.

Asha pushed through the crowd, wincing at the biting of flies, but ignoring the pain. She couldn't reach the creature. "Get out of my way." She cried, but Asha's voice fell on deaf ears. The crowd was suffering and screaming from the bites of the insects. Hissing in anger, Asha grabbed a stranger's shoulders and hoisted herself up, without any remorse she began to scamper over the mob of people, making direct aim at the creature. Pulling a knife from her belt, she aimed and threw it. The monster turned and moved its hand to block its face. The blade sunk into its palm. He showed no signs of pain.

Snarling in frustration, Asha sped up her run, stepping on several heads. She leapt into the air and landed, feet first in front of the monster. Her eyes once again lamplight yellow and cat like. The monster looked ill at ease, but stood his ground. Without any hesitation, Asha felt her nails extend into claws, bring her hand down in a slicing motion. Asha prepared to cut the creature to ribbons.

Imohtep grabbed her wrist and threw her backwards. Asha skidded but came back with more force, this time with a gun at the ready. She hit the creature dead on, but there was no stopping it. Bastet snarled within her, going agitated. **"No mortal weapon can kill the immortal, we must fight another day."**

Asha hissed at the thought, and ignored her mistress, determined to win this fight. But every time she aimed to kill, she was thrown off her feet. There was nothing she could do. The creature had only two more souls to gather. The best Asha could do was stall him. So with that in mind, Asha continued to fight, throwing useless kicks and punches, only to be thrown back. After almost an hour, the creature seemed to understand what she was doing. Bringing its hand back, the creature hit her just below the chin, into the neck. Knocking the wind out of Asha and sending her in the sea of fly bitten natives.


	22. A Moment of Clarity

She didn't know how much time had passed after being knocked out. It had grown dark, and the streets had been abandoned. Sitting up, Asha gave her surroundings a quick once over, taking in everything. The creature had long since disappeared. Growling in irritation, Asha shook her head and slowly got up, uncaring of any injuries.

Asha really wasn't doing a good job of protecting the world from the creature. The knowledge of her failure was rubbing her the wrong way, huffing she made her way down the street. Bast was no longer with her, probably ran off to keep a tab on the monster or to find help. Shaking her head, irritated at the cat had abandoned her, Asha continued down the dirt road.

Despite the absence of the monster she could still smell decay on the air. He was close, but she couldn't do this alone. She would have to but the pride of her mistress aside. At that particular thought, she could hear Bastet moving around in her head, eager to get out and take control. The goddess was her leader, but instinct dictated that to make this relationship work, Asha had to have an equal say until the goddess found another host or created a new body.

As her thoughts carried her to other realms in her mind, Asha's feet took her back to the Cairo Museum. Just as her feet hit the steps, a car pulled around the corner. Stopping dead in her tracks, Asha wield round. It was the O'Connell and the Carnahans.

Evelyn saw the Indian woman immediately. Running from the car, she ran up the steps and grabbed Asha around the waist, relieved that she was alive. "Asha, we've been so worried."

Seeing the large scrape on the other woman's cheek, Evelyn attempted to get a better look. "What happened?"

Asha touched her fingers to her cheek, realizing that the entire right side of her face was painted over in a thin layer of dried blood. Gently, she brushed away Evelyn's hand muttering. "I'm fine, I tried to stop the creature, but I don't have the weapons to do it."

Nodding, Evelyn gestured toward the car. "We guessed that much, your cat found us. Rick was terribly worried about you."

Looking up, Asha caught Rick's eye. He seemed very relieved but he did a good job of not showing it. This made Asha smile slightly; at least her only friend had forgiven her for keeping secrets. Looking down she found Bastet as her heels once again.

Reunited with Rick, the Carnahans and Bast, Asha joined them inside the museum. As they entered, the group was greeted by the Curator along with Chieftain Bay. The Med-jai glanced up at Asha, his dark eyes widened.

As Evelyn spoke hurriedly with the Curator, Ardeth approached Asha. "I see you attempted to do battle with the creature."

He was teasing her, despite the fact that Bay's face was devoid of emotion. His eyes gave away his amusement. This angered Asha even more, she was aware that her actions had been stupid. Glaring at him she hissed. "Don't talk down to me."

Ardeth quirked an eyebrow "I wasn't." Asha snarled. "You don't know shit about how annoying this is, having to share a body with some prideful pussy cat."

This made the Med-jai chuckle. "I take it she is not fully conscious right now."

Shrugging, Asha followed the rest of the group up the stairs. "The creature knocked me about pretty hard; she hasn't been giving me any trouble. Coming back here was my decision."

Nodding, Ardeth walked past her and fell into step with the Curator. Asha lagged behind, listening to Evelyn describe a passage of text that she had come upon in her research. "Last month, I came across an inscription that mentioned the book of the dead."

Looking up, the yank; Daniels queried. "You mean the book we found in Hamunaptra?" At this Evelyn nodded. "I dismissed it, because it talked about bringing people back from the dead, something I was unwilling to believe."

At this Rick chuckled dryly. "Believe it, sister, that's what brought out buddy back to life."

Asha listened to the exchange in silence. Jonathan added more information. "Now he wants to bring back his dead girlfriend."

At this, Asha and Ardeth shared a knowing look. Asha was the one to voice their fears. "Those two will end up bringing about the end of the world."

Evelyn ran up the stair, the Curator following her closely. "The plagues we have seen so far, is just the monster flexing his muscles. When Anck-su-namun is resurrected, only then will he be truly invincible." The two reached the display case at the top of the stairs, quickly Evelyn opened the glass door, crouching down she began to study the large slat of carved rock.


End file.
